Why did you leave me
by BlackxValentine
Summary: A funeral for a friend is always a sad one


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7 OR THE LION KING!**

**This is what happened with Elena and Amethyst after Reno died that day in the 7th Heaven. This is a sequel to 'Dying in your arms'  
**

**And yes, the stuffed lion is a stuffed animal of simba....cause of the red mane! XD**

**Hope you like it.**

-- Elena's POV --

_ The world around me tossed and turn as it tries to escape the bed. "Reno.....can't you take the day off?" I ask while pulling the covers off my body as he slid out of bed, heading to the bathroom. "Nope," He answered shutting the door and turning on the shower._

_I fall back against my pillows and listening to him whistle the song we danced to on our wedding day. He knows I enjoyed that song and always gives me a little taste of it in the morning. I have the day off but he was called in by Tseng to do paperwork for their last few missions.  
_

_Picking myself up off the bed I get into my bra and underwear when Reno walked out with a towel around his waist. He opens the closet doors and grabs clothes out of the closet, suddenly I hear footsteps. _

_Before Reno could attempt to get dressed, I quickly pull him back, kicking him into the bathroom. Pulling the door shut; throwing on a shirt and pants. My brown hair still a knoted mess as other door opened.  
_

_Amethyst, our 2 year old daughter walks in still wearing her pj's and holding her stuffed lion with the red mane. It's the one Reno and I got her for her first birthday, she took it everywhere. _

_Wherever she was, that lion was with her, she said it reminded her of her dad cause it's red hair. Ultimately that's how it got it's name. When she was one she named it Dada, which was also her first word._

_Reno comes out of the bathroom in his full uniform while rubbing his head. "Think you could shove me a little harder Rookie?" He said smiling, he always calls me rookie just to tease me. Before I could respond he gets attacked again by a brown haired girl. _

_He smiles at his daughter who's holding his ankle and laughs picking her up, moving the hair out of her face. _

_She has different colored eyes, one eye is brown like her mom while the other eye is blue green like her dad. Blonde hair like her mom with a red tint from her dad.  
_

_She's half Reno and half me. I watch them together, ever sense Amethyst was a baby, she had a strong relationship with him. I always love seeing her smile when he holds her in the air, the happiness in my Reno's face, it's nice to see that two killers like us can actually have a happy family.  
_

_He puts her down and kissed my cheek before running to the front door after seeing the time. Amethyst runs out our bedroom crying for him to wait. Seeing him turn and look down at her as she looked up at him._

_" I...wove you Dada." Hugged his leg as he rubs her head. " Love you too, see you later."_

-----

" Mommy, wake up."

Moving my head to the side, I find Amethyst now 8 years old looking at me while holding a plate. Sitting up, I look to the side to find the left side of the bed empty. the spot where Reno should be is empty, the sweet smell of his cologne wasn't in the air as he got ready to work.

"Tifa made you some breakfast." Amethyst said handing me a plate that had eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face. I shifted my eyes away and laughed, "Typical Tifa, trying to put happiness everywhere...including the breakfast."

Taking the food and moving over, Amethyst climbs onto the bed. Resting her head on my lap, I remembered when Reno was there, in my lap coughing blood. Telling me it was okay. Shutting my eyes to the thought, my daughter's hand came to my face wiped a tear away.

Opening my eyes and finding her crying. " I miss daddy too..." Her voice was broken, I lift her into my arms.

Carrying her out of the room and into the bar downstairs. Cloud greets us with a smile from the bar counter, sitting at a table across the room. Amethyst eats beside him as I look at Rude and Tseng, each silent with eyes shut.

Cloud was quiet, we can tell he was sad about Reno. He spends most of his time comforting Tifa who cries at random times, Marlene shed some tears, considering Amethyst is a friend of hes, she came to our home sometimes to hang out.

Even Cid is mourns looking different, no cigarette in his mouth as he silently drinks, lifting his glass as if he's making a toast. Vincent was silent as usual, but there is a feeling in the bar's air heavy grief and self blame, Cloud said if they had more potions or remembered to restock on materia then maybe he could of saved Reno. I try to tell him not to think that way but he continues to partly blame himself no matter what we do.

Even Rufus is with us trying to drink away his sadness.

Everyone sits staring at the blood stained wood, the smell of the blood still lingered. The wall has an inscription, put there by Barret himself. The one who too took Reno's life right our eyes.

' In memory of Reno Kinsmith.

Loving Father & husband, great teammate and friend.

Dec 15, 1976 - Jan 10, 2009'

Reno had taken my last name when we were married. I can't remember if he ever told me his last name but he wanted mine to be his for some reason. I remember when I first met him, sure he was a little cocky and sarcastic, but that's what I loved about him.

* * *

_I walk into the Shinra building after getting a call from a man named Tseng, telling me to come and see him. Walking down the halls I see a dark haired man looking in the window at a red haired person in bed, remembering Tseng's discription I greeted him._

_"Hello sir, I'm Elena Kinsmith." I try my best to I guess impress him into giving me the job as he turns. "I know please come with me."_

_I nod before looking at the sleeping man in bed, my thoughts broken by Tseng snapping his fingers. I knew it was probably a warning so I hurry to catch up with him._

_Tseng ran me through everything you need to know about being a Turk and put me into training.

* * *

_

Laying my head on a table "I remember when I first met Reno," Elena shut her eyes at his face in her mind while smiling sadly. Amethyst got to play with Marlene, who sat on the floor playing with old toys she found in her bedroom. I get up from the table and walk out the door, taking in all the sights around me. Edge is still the same as it was, a few more things rebuilt. People arn't sick with the stigma anymore, everything's been greta over the last 6 years.

I get into a car that pulls up. Seeing all the people in the bar join me outside, cimbing into the car that takes us to the burial.

* * *

_It's funny how we are a family, I never thought I would marry and have a child with my Turk partner. We did though, and I love it. Reno is everything I want in a husband, he's sweet and caring but he still has that attitude about him. He's still the same Reno.  
_

_Amethyst is now older, she turned 6 last month._

_Hey mommy look at this." I looked to see out 6 year old on the roof of our home, Cloud and the others were there visiting. Each of them gasping as the girl stood on the roof, " Ammy, don't move!" I screamed trying to climb up, looking up again to see her slip and started to slid down my way._

_She screamed going over the edge, I jumped down and saw she'd fallen into Reno's waiting arms._

_I'd forgotten he was inside, he must of gone outside when she slid over and caught her._

_The next thing Ammy did is something I'll never forget, she laughed. She laughed tears came to her eyes, that I knew she'd gotten from her father. The ability to laugh off something frightening.

* * *

_

Amethyst sits in my lap on the way, when we stop I get out with everyone else following right behind.

The whole group of AVALANCHE and the remaining Turks put their arms around each other, forming a large circle of remorse as the Priest read from the bible and the coffin was lowered.

My husband was inside that coffin....my best friend, the father of our child, a friend to all of us. They held tighter as Ammy broke away from the group, dropping something inside the grave.

After he is buried, we stood together, all of us. Each laying their own rose in front of the gravestone, some tears watered the grass as they stand back up in silence.

Tifa asks Amethyst what she put inside the grave. She turns to us and smiles through her sadness.

" It was Dada...I did it so Daddy wouldn't be lonely."

I bent down and hold her close to me, feeling the others come in and embrace us again. Everyone's tears falling on another, the slight breeze blowing our hair. Making the graveyard grass look like a green ocean as the clear sky turns gray and rain falls.

" He'd like that."

--

**Oh man, when I was writing the part where she put the lion into the grave and when Amethyst sat with her mom on the bed crying, I cried.....man I'm too emotional! ;_; **

**Please Review... *sniff***


End file.
